shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Busuto Busuto no Mi
property of Muso92 Introduction The Busuto Busuto no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allow its user to produce boosters at any location that the user touches, turning the user into a Booster Human (ブースト人間'' Busuto Ningen''). Busuto comes from the Japanese word meaning "boost". It was eaten by CC Tornado. Usage CC Tornado of the Kyogan Pirates is seen to tap or touch his hands or legs during combat to produce miniature boosters in his palms or feets, thus suggesting that he is required to be in contact with the areas he wants to provide boost to. The fruit's capabilities can also be used on other inanimate objects or living things that CC Tornado wants to provide boost to, given that he can establish physical contact with the said object or creature. CC Tornado has also been seen to create boosters of varying sizes, suggesting that the powers are not limited in terms of sizes. Attack List These are the list of moves CC Tornado developed for his own use, which is applied onto himself. * 'Hand Boost '( ハンドブースト Hando Busuto) CC Tornado touches the back of his palm to create a single booster to further increases his speed and momentum of his upcoming punches, thus greatly increasing the amount of damage being dealt to his enemies. * 'Max Hand Boost '( 最大ハンドブースト Saidai Hando Busuto '') CC Tornado applies the maximum amount of boosters, 5 onto the back of his palm to greatly increase his speed and momentum of his upcoming punches, dealing severe damage to his enemies. This move is a high-risk move that may result in immobilizing his hands for months. * '''Leg Boost '(レッグブースト Reggu Busuto) CC Tornado touches the bottom of his feet to create a single booster to further increases his speed and momentum of his upcoming kicks, thus greatly increasing the amount of damage being dealt to his enemies. * 'Max Leg Boost '( 最大レッグブースト Saidai Reggu Busuto) CC Tornado applies the maximum amount of boosters, 5 onto the bottom of his feet to greatly increase his speed and momentum of his upcoming kicks, dealing severe damage to his enemies. This move is a high-risk move that may result in immobilizing his legs for months. * 'Full Body Boost '( フルボディブースト Furubodi Busuto) CC Tornado touches the back of his body and creates a large single booster to propels him at high speed, gaining momentum as he speeds up and launches himself towards his enemies. This deals a great damage to his enemies, but will also deal damage to himself if used recklessly. These are the list of moves CC Tornado developed for use onto objects or creatures, which is applied onto the target. * 'Bye Bye Booster '( バイバイブースト Bai Bai Busuto) CC Tornado touches the body of an unsuspecting victim, creating a large booster that would propel the target randomly, be it into the ground, onto the sky or indefinitely elsewhere! * 'Danger Boost '(危険のブースト Kiken no Busuto '') CC Tornado attaches miniature boosters onto inanimate objects such as rocks, knifes, cannonnballs, etc. and send them flying towards the direction of his enemies, creating a flying hazard! * '''Moving Ocean '(動く海 Ugoku Umi ) CC Tornado attaches 5 large boosters onto the front/back of a ship, and provides strong propulsion to move the ship. This can be used onto allies' ships as a means of escape or transportation, or on enemy ships as a means of cutting off supplies and reinforcement. Weaknesses Besides being subjected to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, it is noted that CC Tornado cannot create more than 5 boosters at any given time, regardless of the size of boosters created. As CC Tornado is seen to be required to be in contact with the areas he wants to create a booster at, it can be noted that physical contact is required for the activation of the power, thus making the user unable to activate the power if his hands are somehow rendered useless. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit __FORCETOC__